ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Anti-Heroez: Rize of Anarky
The Anti-Heroez: Rize of Anarky is an cartoon/anime mature movie that's made by DC studios focus on the team must save a city from Anarky and his members of his gang. The movie will be rated TV-MA and will not be for children. This includes a side story of Marcus turned into a darker character, Steven confessing his feelings with Marceline, and the team have trouble with new members. Plot Anarky was amazed what the Anti-Heroez can do, and wondering can he do it, but in a different way. Main Characters Anti-Heroez Bmakak.jpg|Marcus Banks aka Arkham Knight Latest (3)1.png|Marceline Regular show rigby by escope3456-d60e3rm.png|Rigby 120378-mizuki0y.jpg|Mizuki Tachibana Ll.jpeg|Jeff Hardy/Willow Wade Wilson 2.png|Deadpool 3940114-7153781485-agent.jpeg|Agent Venom Steven wilson by ask evin-d5tj1bi.jpg|Steven Wilson Recruiting Members 041r.jpg|Red Hood Harley-Quinn.jpg|Harley Quinn Batman Arkham Origins Sept 18 4.jpeg|Deathstroke Deadshot.jpg|Deadshot File 191639 0 MattHardy(2).jpg|Matt Hardy 293167.jpg|Riruka Dokugamine Revy black lagoon v2 vector by mike rmb-d5rcdx6.png|Revy Pinkie pie 4th wall by cptofthefriendship-d4mdrlt.png|Pinkie Pie Latest pinkie pie.png|Human Pinkie Pie Villains Anarky by itzeldrag108-d71urw5.png|Anarky (Cyborg Impostor) Anarky by phil cho-d6wm5yt.jpg|The Real Anarky Batman-Arkham-Knight-Scarecrow-630x420.jpg|Scarecrow 30490.jpg|Garnet MacLaine 7e982f9080braywyatt.jpg|Bray Wyatt Loki Laufeyson (Earth-199999) from Avengers poster.jpg|Loki Winter soldier by uncannyknack-d7v4z5g.jpg|Winter Soldier 4002670-killer-frost-assualt-arkham.jpg|Killer Frost Mua2carnage.jpg|Carnage 300px-Killer Croc img.jpg|Killer Croc 640.png|The Dazzlings |Stevil Dreadson |Darkness Supporting Characters Batman-Arkham-Knight-06.jpg|Batman Latest (1).png|Twilight Sparkle 244.png|Twilight as Human Latest.png|Sunset Shimmer Latest (2).png|Sunset as Human Latest (3).png|Finn 26543809.jpg|Aya, Marcus new GF Movie Screenshots Arkham-knight-back.jpg|"Anarky, It ends here!" Batman Arkham Knight Sshot056.jpg|"Why are you here, Bats?!" Deadpool (Hulk vs. Wolverine).jpg|"Are you crazy? You going to against Anarky alone?" Sample-689221a0d64e7073c946368dbd12fb61.jpg|Deadpool fanasize how hot Garnet is, in his mind 74654-mizuki10.jpg|Mizuki told Marcus that she knows what to do and not being an ass, which she is calling him Latest98.jpg|"What's that's supposed to me, bub?!" Latest1.png|Anarky talking to KF 9432.jpg|"What's exactly your plan, Anarky?" Matt-hardy.png|Try to find the Anti-Heroez Deathstroke by dumbass333-d6s3wyu.jpg|"Loki! I know your here! Come Out!" 3210542689 1 2 2vrcxdpA.jpg|Willow playing mind games with Bray Wyatt HarleyQBTAS.jpg|"Society is to blame!" 298630 031.jpg|Red Hood fire at Anarky's Henchmen 2235710-deadshot btbatb 001.png|"Bull's Eye!" Latest (2)KF.jpg|Frost carries Mr. Freeze's Gun You are under arrest agent venom by toveice-d6uoil8.jpg|AV Battles Winter Soldier Captain america the winter soldier 12.jpg|Winter Soldier going to fight Venom 266870-10690-harley-quinn.jpg|"Whoopie..." -Riruka-dokugamine-riruka-32962919-1280-720.jpg|Riruka spotted by Scarecrow! Maxresdefault123.jpg|Deathstroke about to entered Scarecrow's Nightmare Ss find out the dazzing plan.png|Sunset in Scarecrow's Nightmare Scarecrow shadow.png|Sunset spotted Scarecrow's shadow 200 s.gif|Harley going to leave the Anti-Heroez Latest (1)2.jpg|Rigby in the car with Harley, secrectly Latest (9)1.png|Marceline battle Crowrabbit, Scarecrow's new assistant Agent venom vs carnage by chandler1286-d7bnv6o.jpg|Agent Venom v. Carnage Agent Venom Monster.jpg|Flash about to lose control of Venom 20111217224536!Venom II (Flash Thompson).jpg|Flash is fully lose control Agent venom revy by atlasmaximus-d7oaiuw.jpg|Revy becomes Agent Venom, temporary Ark-Knight-1416842075243.jpg|Mind-Control Arkham Knight lead the soldier to destroy the Anti-Heroez ScarecrownightmareBanner.jpg|Marcus and Darkness now needed to beat Scarecrow and his nightmare. Trivia *Marcus dated Aya after he's become the new Arkham Knight. *When Red Hood encountered the Dazzings, he called them the Three Stooges. *The concept of Aya is not draw but carve into clay model style. *Riruka secretly have feelings for Red Hood, and throughout the time, she says mean things towards him. *In this, Finn lost an arm, Marcus find a way to make Pinkie Pie, Twilight, and Sunset into humans, and Deathstroke battle Steven because somepoint, they have an issue. *Incuded the new members, the team has a 95% anger management issue. *In Marcus' flashback, it turns out that he died somepoint, and was resurrected by Darkness, that makes him the man he is right now. *When Marcus always saying a thread to anyone or his teammates, "I'm gonna kick your ass", similar of what Hank Hill from "King of the Hill" is saying. Cast Anti-Heroez * Bumper Robinson as Marcus Banks/Arkham Knight (Original Character) * Olivia Olson as Marceline * William Slayers as Rigby * Kira Vincent-Davis as Diva Mizuki Tachibana * Jeff Hardy as Himself/Willow * Nolan North as Deadpool/Wade Wilson * Matt Lanter as Agent Venom/Flash Thompson * Josh Keaton as Steven Wilson (OC) * Jensen Ackles as Red Hood/Jason Todd * Arleen Sorkin as Harley Quinn * Ron Perlman as Deathstroke/Slade Wilson * Chris Cox as Deadshot * Matt Hardy as Himself * Cristina Valenzuela as Riruka * Maryke Hendrikse as Revy * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie Anarky Resistance * Matthew Mercer as Anarky * John Noble as Scarecrow * Lydia Mackay as Garnet MacLaine * Bray Wyatt as Himself * Troy Baker as Loki * Jon Curry as Winter Soldier * Jennifer Hale as Killer Frost * Fred Tatasciore as Carnage * Steve Blum as Killer Croc * Kazumi Evans as Adagio Dazzle * Marÿke Hendrikse as Sonata Dusk * Diana Kaarina as Aria Blaze * Benjamin Diskin as Stevil Dreadson * James Spader as Darkness (Cameo) Other Characters *Kevin Conroy as Batman *Jeremy Shada as Finn the Human Boy *John DiMaggio as Jake the Dog *Hynden Walch as Princess Bubblegum *Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle *Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer *J.G. Quintel as Mordecai *Janie Haddad as Margaret *Minty Lewis as Eileen *Scott Menville as Castro Hart *Stephanie Sheh as Aya Cameo *Robin/Tim Drake *Nightwing *Oracle *Captain America *Roman Reigns *John Cena *CM Punk *Steve Smith *Meg Griffen *Panty & Stocking *Black Widow *Stewie Griffin *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Trixie Lulamoon *Domino *Maud Pie *The Joker Quotes *"Soon, Marcus. You shall see what I will done to this city, and wipe it all clean." - Anarky *"If he is out there, where the hell is he when all the decent people, pull into shredded?! How can he live with himself?!" - Red Hood/Jason Todd confronts Marcus *"Follow the Buzzer." - Bray Wyatt whispered to Willow *"Well, if it isn't the Three Stooges." - Red Hood to The Dazzling *"Society is to Blame!" - Harley Quinn Transcript Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:Crossover movies Category:Animation Category:WWE Category:TNA Category:Impact Wrestling Category:Gravion Category:DC Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Action/Adventure Category:Adventure Time Category:Regular Show Category:Batman Category:Bleach Category:Anime Category:Mature Category:Deadpool Category:My Little Pony Category:Black Lagoon Category:Spider-Man Category:Original Character Category:MarkellBarnes360's Ideas Category:Anti-Heroez Category:Anti-Heroez Characters Category:Horror Category:TV-MA